La Boda de mi Hermano
by Black-Zola
Summary: Hola! soy Paulo da Silva, Portugal, y os contaré como intento hacer la boda de mi hermano...¿porque siempre me encasqueta sus cosas? y sobre todo...¿como se hace una boda?
1. explicaciones de boda

Hola! Mi nombre es Paulo da Silva, Portugal para todos. Me gustaría contaros una cosa... extraña, porque otro nombre no tiene,ya que de "bonita experiencia" tiene poca y si a sido feliz, pero a la vez triste y sorprendente...fue...

_La boda de mi hermano_

* * *

_(Explicaciones de Boda)_

* * *

Si... al final mi hermano,Antonio Fernadez,reino de España, se casa con un novio del que no tenía ni idea de quien era, ni que lo tuviera ya que si una nacion salia con otra, Hungría, Elizaveta Hedervary,se enteraba al segundo ya no era secreto porque lo publicaba en Heta chat, twitterm tuenti, tumblr,facebook,mundo yaoi... Claro que me enfade cuando me enteré por la forma de enterarme y a la vez me alegre por mi hermano menor ya que decidir hacer una boda es un paso muy importante...la cosa fue mas o menos así...

_El español se levanto de su sitio y llamo la atención de todos, cosa que fue milagro porque normalmente ni dios callaba. _

_-¡Gracias por callar! Quería decir que estáis TODOS invitados a mi boda!_

_Paulo se quedo en shock, con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder. Todos estaban igual, pero el que mas Paulo, el no sabía de que iba aquel cuento. ¿como que boda si supuestamente no salía con nadie su pequeño y adorable hermanito? _

_-Pero...¿con quien?-pregunto con ansias de saber la belga._

_-¿eres el activo o el pasivo?-toma pregunta ninja de Hungría- ¿como es que no me he enterado?  
_

_-Con Iván... Rusia y yo hemos decidido casarnos..._

_-¡Espera! ¿Como que Rusia y tu?-pregunto Elizaveta, viendo una nueva pareja con la que comercializar... aunque luego preguntaría un dato muy importante..._

_-Es que...llevamos saliendo en secreto mucho mas tiempo de lo que pensáis y normal que no te dijeramos nada-defendió el ruso- querríamos que vinieran todos.. pero por mi, que falte Estados Unidos estaría muy bien_

_-¡Ivi!- Ucrania y algún que otro país se río en su mente por el apodo, porque si lo hacía por fuera, quizás Antonio en modo Imperio les mataba de una forma dolorosa acompañado del psicópata del ruso-Fue mi primer descubrimiento, viene si o si- el español se fijo en el cayado de su hermano. Tenía la cabeza agachada.-¿Pau?_

_El luso no respondió, tan solo agarro y se fue sin decir nada. El español se quedo mirando como tonto, sin saber que hacer. _

_-Creo que no le ha sentado bien el echo que no le expliques nada...-dijo Yekaterina mientras que sentaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Natalya, ya que la niña sufrió un desmayo por la noticia-dale tiempo... luego hablarlo en casa...¡bienvenido a la familia!-dijo abrazándolo de una forma que casi lo volvió pitufo. Se fijo en ese detalle. aflojo- ¡perdona!_

_-¡Tranquila!- dijo después de respirar_

_La gente empezó a felicitar a la nueva pareja. _

Si... la verdad no encaje la super noticia bien a la primera. No me creía que mi adorable hermano, que siempre hemos estado como una, me ocultara algo que me dijera justo delante de todos y tan pancho... pero la idea de que mi hermanito se casara y tuviera familia estable por una vez, me gustaba mucho,sería una experiencia que haría que por fin mi hermano asentara la cabeza y empezase a ser responsable. Llegue a la casa,y pensé que seguro que mi hermano querría dejar de que viviéramos juntos... quizás ya era hora de volver a casa con Claudio, mi fiel mascota gallo que es obvio que es la caña! En lo que mi hermano tardaba en agradecer todo, hablar con Rusia y tal, llego a casa y obvio que ya me pillo con todo el equipaje echo y...

_España se quedo en shock total al ver que su querido hermano mayor se iba._

_-¡Perdóname no haberte contado nada!-dijo ya arrodillado y todo. Paulo resoplo, su hermano exageraba- Es que Iván y yo preferimos no contar nada por si luego pasaban cosas y... es que... ¡yo lo amo! ¡pero no te vayas! _

_El luso dejo las maletas en el suelo y abrazo a su hermano_

_-No me voy porque te odio, me voy para dejar tu casa tranquila... ahora vas a tener una familia, y ya en eso yo no me meto... _

_-Pero Pau...no quiero que te vayas de mi lado...todavía no..._

_-¡Así tienes la casa para ti e Iván! Y además... cuanto antes mejor- guiño el ojo._

_Cogió las maletas y se fue al coche. _

Y esa es la razón de porque ahora vivo solo en mi casa con Claudio. Es que es lógica saber que una pareja necesita su propia casa, y tenían la del ruso y la de Antonio para ellos dos solos... de vez en cuando visito a mi hermanito, y siempre que lo hago, me encuentro con que tengo que ayudar en las tareas del hogar y Rusia tomando vodka riéndose de como camina mi hermano, que parece un pato mareado... dicen que dentro de poco quizás me dan una buena sorpresa... no la quiero, por si un caso.

Bueno... pero la cosa solo empieza aquí. Porque el mismo día le pregunte...

_-¿ya tendrás pensado donde te casaras, por que iglesia...?_

_-¿como que por que iglesia?_

_-Te recuerdo que eres católico y que tu novio ortodoxo... me dirás tu, que quien tiene ganas de faltar a su religión..._

_-Em pues...no se..._

_-Espera un poco...¿cuando queréis hacer la boda esta?_

_-En Mayo...me encanta esa estación..._

_-¿como pretendes organizar una boda de nación en tres meses?_

_-con bolígrafo, papel, Iván y contigo...¡y Yekaterina!_

_-¿me quieres encasquetar tu boda?_

_-Solo ayudar... nadie me conoce mejor que tu... iba a decir Emma, pero Emma no sabe muy bien de mi chibi temporada y seguro que se lo dice a Elizaveta y ya sabes que pasa...  
_

Y ahora me tengo que organizar con Yekaterina en eso de la boda. Tres meses para algo que no se ni de que religión sera, ni que día... ¡ni nada! ¡no se nada de bodas! Las pocas que me se no estuve (gracias a dios) porque estaba ocupado (no me daba la gana ir). Le preguntaría a Emma, pero también vendría Elizaveta y creo que ella tiene mas ganas de saber de la despedida de soltero... cosa que no quiero saber ya nada de eso. Donde haya un libro...

¿porque siempre me hago cargo de los líos de mi hermano?

* * *

_Iiiiepale gente en el ordenador! XD_

_al final subo un proyecto algo inseperado...¡hablar sobre una boda! se me ocurrio porque un amigo de mi hermano se quiso casar,al final no lo hizo, y dijo que era un rollazo y que ni siquiera sabia que hacer y que se lo iba a encasquetar a mi propio hermano, que luego le dio una buena perca... además, había que probar el ponerse en el pellejo de Paulo, a ver que pasaba XD  
_

_cada X tiempo actualizare este loco proyecto... a ver que largo sale...  
_

_espero que os haya gustado^^  
_

_Aio^^  
_


	2. tartas e intentos de asesinato

_al final actualice esto mas rapido de lo que pensaba... me siento dios XD espero que os guste^^  
_

* * *

_La Boda de mi Hermano_

_De tartas e intento de asesinato_

* * *

Como había dicho antes, ahora me toca, por una y espero última vez, organizar la boda de mi hermano, España. Para empezar, tenemos un gran problema: Por donde. La religión de ambos es diferente, y claro esta que Antonio, como buen católico, querrá que Dios sea testigo. Pero el ruso es Ortodoxo, y tengo que preguntarle a Ucrania como se prepara una boda Ortodoxa por si a mi hermano se le ocurre la genial idea de hacer lo que el ruso quiera, y claro esta que yo NO preguntaré a Bielorrusia porque no quiero morir todavía... tengo una gran lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir, y no incluye dejarme matar por la loca de la hermana menor de mi futuro cuñado.

_-La verdad, Portugal, sería muy raro que dos hombres se casaran en una iglesia de cualquier religión- comentó la ucraniana- pero eso tenemos que preguntarles a los novios... me da tanta ilusión..._

_-Pues a mi no- se a sincero el luso- ¿porque no lo organizan ellos? Yo solo quiero leer..._

_-Somos los hermanos mayores...¡venga,sera divertido!_

Divertido? divertido? ¡mis pelotas! Que después de eso vino la hermana menor y me ahogo pensando que era mi hermano...

-_Tu no te casas con mi hermano!_

_-¡Que no soy Antonio,ostia!-dijo con dificultad Paulo. La niña lo estaba ahogando con una bufanda- ¡Suelta!_

_-¡Natalya! ¡Natalya!- gritaba su hermana intentando despegar a la chica del luso- ¡Que es Portugal! ¿no ves su pelo largo y su cicatriz?  
_

Claro... la chica me ha dejado una marca en el cuello brutal, y eso NO pasa desapercibido ni con una bufanda...

_Para intentar disimular las marcas del cuello para la reunión en la que ni Rusia ni España fueron a saber porque. Teorías yaoistas llegaban ya a la mente de Hungría que las comentaba en alto con Bélgica, que se estaba poniendo cada vez mas roja, ya parecía un tomate y todo. Pero peor fue cuando el luso fue con una bufanda, una prenda que para nada le pegaba._

_-¿Porque llevas una bufanda?-pregunto Elizaveta_

_-Es que... me duele un poco la garganta...-vaya escusa tan patética soltó_

_Claro que eso ya no colaba desde que vieron a Inglaterra con una bufanda. Sin previo aviso, se la quitando._

_-¡Devuélvemela!- grito el luso intentando taparse las marcas del cuello con la mano_

_-¿quien te hizo eso?-y la imaginación empezó a volar- ¡Tu tienes un amante!_

_-¡No!_

_-Seguro que has tenido una noche de esas locas en las que no dejabas de gritar y pedir que te diera mas y mas..._

_-¡Te estoy diciendo que no!-cortó rojo al escuchar esa teoría tan salida_

_-Entonces...¿como te lo has echo?-pregunto la belga sin darse cuenta de que...  
_

_-Pues... un accidente..._

_-Mi hermana lo pillo y pensó que..._

_-¿eres heterosexual? Que aburrido~_

_-¿a ti que te importa mi gusto sexual?-ya se estaba hartando de la conversación_

_-Entonces...¿lo eres?_

_-Lo que paso fue que mi hermana pensó que era Antonio y lo intento matar...-una risa muy nerviosa le salio a la ucraniana_

Por ello, he aprendido a quedar con Ucrania en MI casa solos. De vez en cuando Emma viene SOLA a ayudarnos un rato, con chocolate y waffles de los suyos. Habíamos pensando que ella y Francia podrían hacer la tarta nupcial, ya que a mi hermano le encantan los pasteles de ambos. Al escuchar aquello, ella empezó ha dar ideas a lo loco...que me dieron ganas de comer tarta!

_-¿Tarta nupcial? ¡que divertido! Podría hacer una en forma de tomate con sabor a fresa de las que le gustan a Antonio_

_-Pero esas tartas en especial son blancas-comento Yekaterina_

_-Es una lastima...es que Antonio es pura pasión! Y bueno... las figuritas que no falten! Ya se... para cortar...¿tu no tenías la espada de tu padre y tu madre guardadas en secreto? ¡dale la de tu madre para que la corte!_

_Paulo se quedo en shock. Era verdad... quizás ya era hora darle una espada de la familia_

_-La figura podría ser de..._

Hablamos mas de la figurita de las narices que de la tarta. Y por si fuera poco, solo llegamos a la conclusión que la figura mas divertida era la de Rusia huyendo de Bielorrusia y Antonio esperando con un hacha listo para matar y un tomate en la cabeza o una de mi hermano dándole un girasol a Rusia. Prefiero la segunda porque la primera me pareció siniestra total para una boda. De la tarta solo llegamos a...que iba a tener pisos porque somos muchas naciones y queremos invitar a nuestros hijos de América. Una ganas de ver a mi pequeño Luciano... Brasil...¡enormes!

Que esa es otra...¿sabéis que suplicio es el asunto de la puñetera lista de invitados que tuve que hacer con mi hermano, mi cuñado y la hermana de mi cuñado en un lugar apartado de la mano de dios (mi casa) para que no nos pillara Bielorrusia?

Pero ya eso otro día... ahora, hoy, solo me apetece descansar,y si es para siempre mejor...

¡Malditos planes de boda!

* * *

_No me quiero imaginar para nada a Natalya matando a Paulo... me dan ganas de suicidarme! no!_

_¿podrá Paulo contra eso?  
_

_Bueno... me voy un rato a perderme...  
_

_aio^^  
_


	3. Lista de bodas endemoniada

_IIIepale gente en el ordenador! estoy algo cabreada porque vengo de una reunion...pero animada por subir le cap! espero que os mole^^_

* * *

_La boda de mi hermano_

_Listas de bodas Endemoniada  
_

* * *

Hola! Soy Paulo da Silva, Portugal y últimamente tengo grandes problemas. Como ya sabréis, mi hermano menor Antonio Fernandez, España, se va a casar con Iván Braginski, Rusia, y me esta costando la vida. ¿porque? Porque mi futuro cuñado tiene a una LOCA por hermana, Natalya Arlovskaya, Bielorrusia se confunde he intenta matarme a mi,que no tengo nada que ver en el puñetero asunto. ¡Esta loca esa tipa! No es normal que me confunda con mi hermano...¡no nos parecemos tanto! Eso y que no sabemos que hacer...

Ahora intentaremos arrancar un poco con la gente que viene. TODOS naciones... es una lastima que nuestros padres no vengan porque están muertos. Pero...¿sabéis que paliza a sido la puñetera lista?

_Los cuatro estaban reunidos en la casa de Portugal, que, no sabía la gente porque, había tapiado ventanas y puertas existentes de la casa por Bielorrusia, cosa que Antonio, el pobre muy inocente, no sabía porque._

_-¿hacemos la lista rápido?- "por favor ya!" dijo Paulo_

_-A ver... ¿como que todos?yo no quiero que venga Alfred..._

_-Pero fue mi primer hijo... también quiero que venga México..._

_-Me gusta su tequila_

_-Cuba..._

_-Buen tabaco_

_-Venezuela..._

_-Buena música_

_-¿vas a estar diciendo lo bueno que tienen mis hijos todo el rato?_

_-Relajaos...-suspiro Paulo- lo principal son europeos_

_-Francia no- sentenció Rusia-es un salido... y tampoco Inglaterra por si cocina...ni tampoco Italia del sur..._

_-Arthur vale... ¿a mi Lovi-Love no? ¿ni a Francis?¿porque?_

_-¡Quieres mas a Romano que a mi!- soltó celoso el ruso_

Y os podréis imaginar porque lo dira. Antonio tiene una extraña obsesión con su ex subordinado, no es como el cariño que yo le tengo a Luciano o Macau, no, es de un..._¡dame una abrazo, mi Lovi!_ Y este sale huyendo o le da ascos a ese abrazo. Todos menos Antonio (cosa muy obvia) sabían que a Romano le gustaba mi hermano como algo mas que un jefe,solo que nunca se lo dijo, y para cuando se lo quiso decir, saltó la super bomba de que mi hermano se casaba un un amante de hacía tiempo! Son... "Bombas de la Vida". Que explosivo título... para una película de Alfred queda bien.

Bueno... el asunto es que tampoco Iván es tan imbécil de decirle esa verdad a Antonio por si al final cancelan la boda y Antonio se vaya con el italiano mal hablado. Porque la gente piensa que a Antonio le mola en cierta parte su querido ex- subordinado.

CELOS.

Tenía mas celos el hombre del italiano que... una papelería que solo vende celo. ¿sabéis a que me refiero no? Eso se notaba mas en ese momento que otra cosa.

-_Ivi... no seas persona celosa_

Y es que mi hermano tiene un sexto sentido para los celos. Sería parte del don del país de la pasión. Aunque para otras cosas es un corto mental.

-_Pero si es verdad... antes bien que mostrabas abiertamente tu cariño por ese come pasta... un día le rompo las piernas_

La cara que se me quedo al escuchar aquello fue mas épica que el grupo que le gusta a Vincent Van Dijk, Holanda. Todo el mundo sabe de ese lado "_solo quiero sangre,muerte y destrucción, y si de paso esta Alfred muerto, es mejor_" o _"todos seréis uno conmigo" _de Rusia, así que sinceramente pregunto: ¿Que rayos vio en el?

-_¡No seas malo!- inflo los mofletes el español. Ya le habían tocado los botones-¡me voy a por un tomate!_

_-¡Trae vodka!_

_-¡Búscalo tu!-grito yendo a la cocina _

_-No te enfades mi solete...-dijo yendo a abrazarlo. Pobre cocina de Paulo-ven aquí mi tomatito..._

¿sabéis lo que me reí cuando se fueron por los motes cariñosos? Se que suena cruel...¡pero casi toda la noche descojonándome de mi hermano y su amorcete! Claro porque después de destrozarme la cocina haciendo cosas de pareja mientras comentaba con Yekaterina que necesitábamos muchas mesas largas...

-_Otro día seguimos- dijo Rusia con Antonio a la espalda, estaba completamente rojo- destapiame la puerta principal para irnos, que tenemos que hacer cosas productivas_

Si fuera por mi, le hubiera dado una ostia... ¡se iba a frungir* a mi hermano! Pero me aguante y les destapie la puerta...adivinar quien estaba esperando a que abriera...

-_¡SUELTAME LOCA!_

_-Gracias,Portugal- dijo antes de salir corriendo el ruso con el español en la espalda_

_-¡Natalya! ¡Otra vez no!_

¡OTRA VEZ SI! ¡esa mujer no se corta las uñas! ¡que marcas me ha dejado la jodida en el cuello y en la espalda... parecía una garrapata. ¿sabéis cuanto le costo a Yekaterina quitármela de encima? No se, pero a mi mucho~ dolor... y teorías que ya me tocan un poco las narices como...

-_Creo que Paulo tiene un amante... y bien amante que es porque las marcas que tiene tienen que ser de noches de pasión desenfrenada, que es el hermano mayor de Antonio... _

_-Eli... que tiene mala leche... aunque...-la chica se estaba sonrojando porque Elizaveta le estaba contando todos sus pensamientos... en cuantas posiciones, cuantos gemidos, todo explicado al mínimo detalle._

_-¡Hungría!- cortó el holandés entrando con el luso, el italiano mayor, Luxemburgo, Inglaterra y Ucrania- ¿que rayos le estas contando a mi hermana?_

_-Es que...¡tienes que tener una amante!_

_Nadie se fijo en que..._

_-¡Y dale, pesada! ¡Que nadie me da por las noches! ¿en que idioma te lo digo? ¿chino?_

_-Es que entonces le molas a Bielorrusia y lo hetero es aburrido un rato..._

Que pesadez de mujer, lo juro por mi gallo,es mas pesada.

Y yo...

Yo no amo a nadie.

* * *

_UOU toma confesión. bueno, lo de frungir lo saque de un monologo de David Guapo para no decir palabras mayores y Epica es un grupo holandes que me mola muchisisimo._

_(ahora que me fijo minimo 2 grupos holandeses me gustan...)  
_

_Bueno...  
_

_aio^^  
_


	4. El patético amor y el traje

_Iiiepale! al final sigo con este proyecto XD espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_La Boda de mi Hermano_

_El patético amor...y el traje  
_

* * *

Hola! Soy Paulo, Portugal, y estoy hasta las narices de organizar la boda de mi hermano Antonio, España.

¿sabéis cuantos atentados he sufrido por intentar organizar una boda en tres meses? Esta la loca de Bielorrusia, que si, esta loca de remate me ha intentado matar pensando que era mi hermano y para que así nadie hiciera la boda. Maldita sea... me duele mas el cuello... Tengo mas marcas en el cuerpo que un luchar de lucha libre.

Y es ahí a donde quería llegar. Las puñeteras marcas. Porque la loca del yaoi, Hungría, saca siempre que si tengo un amante o que soy heterosexual. ¿pero que mas da eso? ¡yo no le pregunto su orientación!

_Paulo ya quería huir porque sabía que la húngara iba a bombardearla de muchas preguntas. Inglaterra,buen amigo del portugués, no sabía como salvarlo._

_-Paulo, creo que estaré mas tranquila si te coges de una vez el seguro de vida...-le susurro Emma_

_El holandés estaba con su hermana, y solo se dedicaba a fumar mientras que veía al luso, cosa que le molestaba bastante, pero se aguantaba, como todos. _

_-Buf... si no aguanto,¿quien lo hará?-comento con una sonrisa_

_-¿ya tienes con quien ir a la boda?  
-No...-dijo mientas se rascaba la cabeza-no he buscado, ni creo que quiera..._

_-¡No seas soso como mi hermano!-el nombrado se sonrojo- no quiero que vaya solo, pero dice que mejor no, que mejor si ni va_

_-Pero Antonio tiene ganas de que vayas... bueno, quiere que vayan todos, incluso Inglaterra... pero entre las ideas salidas de Eli y que no tengo tiempo, creo que iré solo._

_-¿solo? No me fastidies...¡Ve con mi hermano!_

¡Ni de palo! Mirad, me cae bien el hombre, pero no aguanto que se lleve mal con mi hermano, y fuma mas que el escoces... Pero igualmente nos hablamos como personas civilizadas. así que le dije lo mas normal en estos casos...

-_Me lo pensare... es que, se ¿sabes?_

_-Ya... con el asunto de Eli...-dijo la chica un poco triste- pero...es que tengo ganas de que alguien vaya con mi hermano_

¿y a mi que? Mira que me cae muy bien Bélgica, pero es que tengo un serio problema: si se pone así, yo no soy capaz de decirle que no. Es imposible. Solté que tenía que mirar unas cosas y salí corriendo. Algo que me extraño fue que el no dijera nada. Llega a ser otra persona y se quejaba en tres idiomas. Lo vi un poco rojo, y no se porque.

-_Esta tarde me cuentas, que haré la merienda-saltó ilusionada la chica- Waffles! chocolate!_

_-Me gustaría, me encantaría... pero... las flores... _

_-¡Pues ven! ¡Ven! Yo te ayudo!_

_-Deja de insistir...- al final hablo el holandés_

¿sabéis lo insistente que era Emma? ¡Al final dije que si! Es que no me puedo resistir cuando ella empieza a insistir... eso y el chocolate y los waffles. Es que están buenísimos! Ni dios se resiste a su poder... además, seguro que Emma me ayuda mucho con las flores.

-_hay rosas, girasoles, tulipanes, claveles..._

Que colección mas brutal tenía la niña de flores. Solo le faltaba un invernadero con cada puñetero juego de flores, y si lo llamo puñetero, es porque tarde mas de dos horas para el chocolate. Sin comentar que me he sentido mas observado no se porque...

-_Este juego me gusta para Ivántxo... Girasoles everywhere_

_-Pero Antonio también adora los claveles y las rosas... esta mejor, ¿no?_

_-Si mezcláis los dos parecen banderas españolas- soltó el holandés de pronto. _

_-Pues... no se...¿mas chocolate?_

_-¡Si!-dijo como un niño el luso._

Si es que no puedo evitar que me salga el lado de niño que tengo. Pero mientras que bebíamos y comíamos, salto de nuevo el temita...el temita de con quien voy y con que voy vestido. Pensé en llevar sin mas ropa de calle con alguna chorrada para ahorrarme el dinero del traje, pero veo que sera descartar la idea, porque de la nada saco unas revistas con unos trajes...

-_este te quedaría bien... y este otro me gustaría para Antonio, y este otro a Iván... ¿que te parece este para Vincent?  
-Dios santo...pero...de donde los has sacado?_

_-Es que ya me he comprado un vestido que te mueres con Elizaveta...rojo, con escote..._

_-¡No mas información!- grito el holandés- ¡si fuera por mi te lo quemaba! Pero como a costado lo suyo..._

_-O dios santo...-suspiro el luso-¿no sería mejor dejar para otro día lo del traje?_

_-También... bueno...¿me harías el favor?_

_-¿Que favor?_

_-El de ir con mi hermano a la boda... por fa..._

_-NO-sentenció rápido el luso_

_-¿porque no? Por un favor que te pido... no seas mala persona, Pau..._

_-Yo no tengo nada en contra él, es solo que se me haría incomodo ir con alguien con quien apenas hablo y... quizás, después de las super ideas de Elizaveta, me sea mejor que vaya solo,¿sabes?_

_-Si él...-la chica se mordió la lengua- da igual... igualmente vendrá, aunque yo le iba a pedir a Lovi, veo que tendré que ir con mi hermano..._

_-Tu tranquila...¿y Luxemburgo?_

_-Ira solo un rato, por eso decía... pero...bueno, da igual _

¿como que da igual después de darme la brasa? Dios santo... además, me ha dejado pensando una cosa. ¿él que? Si es que me ha dejado una intriga del copón...

¿él no querría ir conmigo?

¡Imposible! Ja! Soy el hermano mayor de uno de los novios, al que odia...¿que querrá ir conmigo?

Bueno... ahora os cuento él día de los trajes... todo empezó con...

* * *

_corto! espero que os haya gustado^^_


	5. Trajes que hacen amigos

_iiepale! feliz dia de todos los santos! bueno, despues de dias (milenios) actualizo!...espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_La Boda de mi Hermano_

_Trajes que hacen amigos  
_

* * *

Hola! Soy Paulo da Silva! Como dije en los cuatro capítulos anteriores, estoy ayudando a mi hermano Antonio Fernandez, España, a realizar su boda, porque parece ser que el no sabe. Y yo, mucho menos porque no deseo casarme y mucho menos estoy enamorado.

Por ahora, solo os he contado como me entere del asunto gracias a que mi hermano soltó de repente en una reunión que nos invitaba y ya en la casa antes de irme que yo lo tendría que organizar, luego que la hermana de mi futuro cuñado me pega pensando que soy mi hermano o para que no haga la boda, que Elizaveta piensa que tengo un amante por las marcas que me deja Natalya, que la tarta sera de pisos y quizás tenga forma de tomate y que será de fresa (idea cortesía de Emma), que la figurita...la figurita puede ser de Iván huyendo de Bielorrusia mientras que mi hermano espera con el hacha casi en modo imperio con un tomate en la cabeza (dios, en todo hay tomate), y no tenemos ni lista definitiva, ni invitaciones, ni sabemos por donde sera... ni pienso ir con nadie.

es un lio mental esto de hacer bodas...

además, últimamente, Emma me insiste con que vaya con su hermano, Holanda, pero no se porque insiste tanto sabiendo que diré siempre que no. aunque siempre acabo diciendo que si porque soy muy flojo.

Bueno... el otro día os dije la verdad, no estoy enamorado de nadie, y mucho menos voy a ir con alguien, sumando el echo que quería ir de calle. Pero Emma ya empezó a mirar trajes y tenemos que ir Vincent, Antonio y yo con ella a por el traje. Lovino se salva por su hermano que le dará uno de los suyos. E Yekaterina acompañara a su hermano a la tienda en la que vieron el traje que le iba a sentar bien, que bien que era en otro lugar, ya que como es tradición, no se pueden ver los trajes hasta el momento de la boda.

Como siempre, mi hermano llego tarde, y eso puso ya nervioso al hermano de Emma, que intentaba relajarle, mientras que yo, ya muy de sobra acostumbrado, estaba whatsappeando con Arthur de lo que estaba pasando. Arthur y yo somos grandes amigos, pero el ya tiene pareja tanto sentimental como para con quien ir. Tengo mucha confianza en el a diferencia de mi hermano. Por una extraña razón, no dejaba de sentirme mas observado que un presidente.

-_¡Antonio! La próxima vez, te diré una hora falsa para que vengas a la hora... entremos ya..._

_-Yo quiero algo sin corbata...y una rosa bien roja,Emmita..._

_-¿que le has llamado a mi hermana?_

_-Tranquilo-le dijo Paulo al holandés- venga, deja la pipa que entramos_

Sería del frío, porque el chico no se porque se sonrojo. Buf... que tienda mas grande para solo coger un par de trajes... esque habían trajes y complementos hasta en la sopa. ¡Hasta le cogieron una bufanda nueva a Vincent!

Vi el traje de mi hermano: negro, con el chaleco blanco, pantalones negros, zapatos negros, la camisa blanca y una flor blanca en vez de la rosa roja que quería. Obvio que a mi hermano no le gustaba mucho ir así, pero entre los tantos trajes y colores que probaron, ese fue el único que le sentaba bien. Había uno en plan color metalizado de oro...que espantaba a todo dios.

A diferencia de él, a Emma se le hizo rápido escogerle algo para su hermano: una simple chaqueta y pantalón negros con una camisa blanca. El chico no quería corbata y rápidamente y sin probarlos, escogió unos zapatos , ya tenia su bufanda...

Y ya llega el momento que no quería que tocase, el mio. Si... ese momento en que casi te pruebas media tienda para escoger un simple traje del demonio. Arthur me dijo que si no encontraba nada que ya me prestaría uno de los tantos que tiene,aunque Emma no esta para ese labor, quiere que tenga el mio propio escogido por ella. Probé de todos los colores y...todo. Ese momento si que era visto por todos: me sentía como si miles de ojos no dejaran de mirarme todo el rato. Todo el rato... me estaba agobiando de una forma mas brutal...

-_¡Este! ¡este para Paulo! me gusta, me encanta!_

_-Además camisa roja... la corbata quita, que a el no le pega... hermanito, estas perfecto_

_-Todos aquí de negro, parecemos que vamos a un entierro-suspiro el luso mientras se quitaba la corbata_

_-Por si pasa, ya hay traje- bromeo el español_

_-¿tu que dices, Vincent?  
_

_-Que...que te queda muy bien_

Después de eso, ya fuimos a fuera de la tienda dond estaban esperando Iván y Yekaterina. Me escondí detrás de mi hermano por si estaba Bielorrusia, pero al no estar, ya salí. Eso lo hizo grácia a todos menos a mi. He sufrido mas ataques de esa chica que cualquiera que se acercara a Rusia, como para no estar precavido estoy. Las chicas chocaron las manos cuando se vieron, como si fuera la señal de una misión cumplida, y le mande un Whatsapp a Arthur contandole que pasaba mientras que Vincent encendía su pipa y la parejita se liaba. (de dar morreo, no liarse un cigarro)

-_vamos a comer algo... tengo un hambre... quiero tomate..._

_-Sera bueno ir a por algo...-comentó Yekaterina- tenemos tiempo todavía_

En todo el camino, la parejita feliz no dejaban de hacer lo típico que haría una parejita, Emma y Yekaterina comentando cosas de la boda sin contar conmigo, que de vez en cuando comentaba en Whatsapp cosas con Arthur o Vincent y yo comentábamos algo para no ir algo marginados.

-_Ya siento que Emma te insista de ir conmigo... _

_-Tu tranquilo...no pasa nada..._

Ambos nos quedamos fuera porque la ley anti tabaco prohíbe que fume dentro, y por no dejarlo solo y porque en el ambiente me sentiría un poco de lado. Por lo menos podía sentarme, era lo único que agradecía. Aunque su compañía era agradable. Deje el Whatsapp solo para hablar con el mientras que tomábamos café. Era tan agradable... aunque fuera un rato, nos habíamos divertido bastante y hasta nos habíamos reído mucho. Nunca había visto a Holanda reírse.

Cuando estos salieron, les acompañe hasta la casa y ya solo me fui hasta mi casa, donde tenía muchos Whatsapps de Arthur preguntándome que tal al final. Le puse al día, guarde mi traje y me senté para relajarme con Claudio, mi gallo mascota mas adorable de todos. Suspiré, había sido buen día, Bielorrusia no había atacado y al final...

-_Emma, me lo he pensado un poco, y no veo porque no ir con tu hermano... pero si Elizaveta mete su morro, ni entro en la capilla, me grabáis la boda, y ya apareceré en el banquete para comer, ¿estamos?_

Si total, nos estamos haciendo amigos...ahora que pienso...

¿donde vamos a comer?

* * *

_¡tenia que meter el whatsapp! ese invento infernal... es bueno, pero tambien jodidamente malo... bueno__..._

_espero que os haya gustado^^  
_


	6. Comida Problemática

_iiepale! sigo con el super proyecto... esto de ser primera persona cansa -.-"" espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_La Boda de mi Hermano_

_Comida Problematica_

* * *

¡Hola! Soy Paulo da Silva, y como llevo diciendo mas de una semana, casi dos, estoy ocupado con la boda de mi hermano Antonio Fernandez, España con... un psicópata ruso llamado Iván.

La verdad es que estamos buscando ahora un restaurante que les guste a los novios, porque si no les gusta,¿que hacemos ahí? La cosa es que no solo vamos la parejita feliz, Yekaterina y yo,si no que últimamente, se suma mucho Emma y Vincent, cosa que no da igual.

Y si... últimamente nos estamos haciendo amigos, ya Whatsappeo menos con mi amigo Arthur que seguro que lo agradece para poder estar con su pareja en plan romántico... ¿quien no lo agradecería?

-_Este no me convence... no dan vodka_

_-Obvio que no iban a darlo a la ligera... pero no me a gustado, se nota que la mariscada no es gallega... si lo viera mi niña gallega, le daba un patatús..._

_-es el 8 esta semana...-suspiro Yekaterina- a este paso tendremos que salir el país_

_-Nos quedan 16 mas... tu tranquila, no desesperes Katy- le dijo Paulo para animarla. El sabía el nivel de exigencia de su hermano y el de casi todo el mundo  
_

_-Siempre podréis hacerlo en casa si no encontramos...-la belga pensó en voz alta. Luego rectifico- no, nada, no he dicho nada  
_

_-Por aquí tenía que estar el otro-comento el voz alta el holandés_

_-Creo que después de esto, tendré que ir al gimnasio, me estoy poniendo gordo_

No se porque, la gente se paro. Es verdad: últimamente no hago tanto ejercicio como antes porque no tengo tiempo con lo de la boda, y si encima como cómo una foca, pues en nada tendré "la curva de la felicidad",no se si se entiende...bueno,que todos me miraron con cara de WTF!?

-_¿que pasa?-pregunto inocente el luso_

_-Tu no estas gordo,hermano- dijo Antonio arqueando una ceja- quizás yo un poco, pero tu no_

_-¿que vas a estar tu gordo, mi sol? Estas perfecto-dijo antes de darle un beso. Que melosidad..._

_-¿tenéis complejos? Quizás os quito mi chocolate...-se burlo Emma_

_-¡NO! ¡sin chocolate no!- gritaron horrorizado _

_-No estas gordo... estas perfecto- susurro el holandés en la oreja del luso antes de que siguieran para adelante_

¿sabéis que hizo ese comentario suyo? Sonrojarme a nivel tomate. ¿como se atrevía a decirme eso?¿de verdad pensaba eso? En esos precisos momentos hice movimiento robot y seguimos adelante. Ya volví a la normalidad y volví a hablar con él de chorradas.

Ese restaurante nos gusto a todos, y si, tenían vodka, tomates, dulces y lo mas importante de todo: una mariscada gallega...¡que no! Bueno, en parte si, que Galicia es muy exigente: Comida tragable. Buenos vinos también. Y era tan grande que parecía una sala de reuniones, ahí entrabamos todos y si no, pues ya lo haríamos a presión. Otra cosa que era muy,pero que muy importante, de vital importacia:¡EL COCINERO NO ERA INGLÉS! Decidimos esa y le preguntamos por Mayo. Nos dijo que si, habían días disponibles, así que tan felices y pampantes nos fuimos a un bar, donde ya entramos todos ya que se le acabo el tabaco a Holanda. Ahí es cuando recibí una buena noticia por fin!

-_creo que mi sol tiene razón... vamos por su iglesia...iglesia católica da~  
_

¿sabéis el grito de alegría que pegué al escuchar aquello? ¡Todo el bar se me quedo mirando! Me daba igual... por fin íbamos sobre cosas seguras... ¡se podría celebrar ya la boda! Teníamos que escoger al día siguiente iglesia, y contarle al párroco un poco la historia... luego ya concretar día, pillar el restaurante ese día y fuera! Ya podría volver a mi mundo de felicidad y tranquilidad...

espera...

NO

¿porque tenía que aparecer el italiano boca sucia en uno de los mejores momentos del día?

-_Hey bastardo, ¿que tal?_

_-¿que le has llamado a mi prometido?-pregunto de pronto el ruso_

Empiezan los problemas. Como ya os dije, o si no os lo digo otra vez, Romano esta enamorado de mi hermano España, pero este no sabe nada como es muy característico en el. Rusia obvio que no le iba a decir nada porque corren rumores de que a Antonio también le gusta pero de otra forma Lovino, y el no es tan tonto como para decirle lo que pasa por si lo pierde. ¿Que pasa? Lovino le iba a confesar su amor el mismo día en que Antonio soltó que iba a casarse con Iván, y por ello ya no suele andar con nosotros, cosa que para todos es normal menos para mi hermano, ya que piensa que él se había enfadado por alguna chorrada. Ademán, había que pensar, ahora Rusia no se podría contener y le podía romper tranquilamente los huesos, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe tranquilamente, porque ya nadie le vería con ojos raros por defender a Antonio, porque a Lovino le encanta llamar con muchos insultos a mi hermano, cosa que a mi no me gusta pero el no se entera de que le esta insultando como bastardo, idiota, paleto y un largo etc que ha aprendido a lo largo de los siglos.

-_Tranquilo Ivi...- intento tranquilizarle el español- muy bien mi Lovi...¿y tu? ¡ya no andas con el jefe!_

_-Si ya tienes compañía nueva..._

Tengo ganas de pegar a mi hermano una colleja . Mi hermano no se ha empanado todavía de que Romano tiene celos de la pareja nueva... y es tonto por pensar que Iván le haría caso. Es que parece que sus sensores de Celos se anulan en Lovino...

_-Tienes dos segundos para marcharte, italiano... o te juro que sabrás que es el dolor y sufrimiento de un golpe de los míos..._

Es normal que Rusia defienda lo suyo... pero montar un numerito es demasiado...

_-Iván, dejalo estar, que no hará nada...¿porque te pones así?_

_-¿porque te ha llamado bastardo?_

_-Pero no hace falta ponerse así... ¿Lovi?_

El italiano se fue de ahí como el hombre bala. Aquello no había sentado bien a Toño, claro estaba, pero se notaba que el aun no sabía la verdad, y ninguno de nosotros era lo suficientemente valiente para decir la verdad de lo que estaba pasando.

-_¡Se ha ido por tu culpa, Iván!-exclamo enfadado_

_-¡Que se vaya! No entiendo como es que lo quieres después de que te insulte...¡tu vales mas que el! _

_-¡Tu no entiendes nada! _

_-tranquilos...-intento bajar los ánimos el luso, aquello estaba subiendo demasiado el ambiente y no para bien_

_-¿quieres que entienda como puedes querer a un italiano que no deja de insultarte?_

_-¡Es su forma de quererme!_

_-¿tu eres idiota o que?_

_-¡Yo me largo!-soltó ya harto de escuchar todo aquello_

_-¡Toño!-lo llamo la belga, pero este no hizo ni caso y cerro la puerta del bar con un buen golpe- voy con el para hablar... Katy, habla con Iván a ver..._

_-¿nosotros dos que hacemos?-le pregunto el luso al holandés. Ambos sentían que estaban de mas ya que las chicas se encargaban de hablar con los chicos  
_

_-Ve tu con tu hermano-dijo al final- yo hablo un poco con el ruso a ver..._

_-bien..._

choque los cinco con él antes de marchar a por mi hermano. La verdad es que me he preocupado mucho por mi hermano, y no quiero que pase nada que no tenga que pasar, royo película americana. Le pillamos (Emma y yo que la pille en el cruce antes que Antonio) en un parque muy alejado del bar. Estaba llorando...cuanto tiempo sin verle llorar...

y era nuestro turno de consolar.

* * *

_buf... pez tras pez, menuda pesca de mal día a cogido... (la frase tiene menos sentido que un aleman tomando vodka en Islandia...)_

_que pasara proximamente?  
_

_Aio^^  
_


	7. Problemas que no se resuelven con celo

_Y ahora es cuando me acuerdo de que tenía que subir esto... espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_La Boda de mi Hermano_

_De Problemas que no se Resuelven con Celo_

* * *

Hola! Soy Paulo da Silva, Portugal, y como siempre digo, estoy a cargo con Yekaterina y Emma de la boda de mi hermano Antonio Fernandez, España.

Pero creo que no vamos a celebrar esa boda, porque hoy,como habréis visto en el capitulo anterior, han discutido el y su prometido Iván Braginski, Rusia, porque Lovino Vargas a aparecido. La verdad es que la historia, vista desde fuera parece un tanto patético que se enfaden los tortolitos justo después de haber escogido restaurante y haber sentenciado que iba a ser por la católica por Antonio, pero en lo sentimental es algo complejo.

Es un triangulo amoroso que mi hermano, como siempre, no se entera de que existe y el esta metido.

Si preguntáis porque lo se...es porque lo se.

Para empezar mi hermano: El ama a Rusia, eso esta mas claro que el agua. Se van a casar y todo. Pero resulta que mi hermano adora a Lovino como ex subordinado. Obvio, estuvo mucho tiempo de su vida con el, como que le ha cogido un gran cariño y sabe de sus puntos flacos mas o menos. Y no lo quiere dejar solo.

Luego esta Iván. Ama a mi hermano, eso se nota, pero esta celoso de Lovino. Sera porque también se pone cariñoso con el, y hasta parece que es mas cariñoso con el italiano que con él, sera por eso. Se siente capaz de ser la persona idónea de mi hermano... pero ai de el si no me lo demuestra...

Y por último esta Lovino. Sera todo lo boca sucia que tu quieras, pero el es así. Y si, "todo ese amor" esta dirigido de "la mejor forma"a mi pobre hermano, que tuvo la desgracia de ser el que cuido a Lovino toda su vida. Bueno, desgracia tampoco fue

-_Toño... vamos, anímate..._

_-Es un idiota...-sollozo el español- no me entiende_

_-Es normal que no entiendas nada..._

Emma y yo le abrazamos. Ambos estábamos dispuestos a consolarlo en todo lo que cabíamos, pero no le podíamos explicar cual era la razón por la que Rusia se comportaba así. Nosotros no eramos nadie... bueno, retiro lo dicho, por muy hermano suyo y Emma ex subordinada que fuera, no podíamos meternos en una relación. Quien tenía la obligación de hacerlo era Iván y nadie mas. Si de verdad tenía que saber si Antonio estaba realmente enamorado de el, era poniéndole a prueba diciéndole la verdad.

-_Antonio, volvamos, estarán preocupados..._

_-¡No! ¡Que le den! El no me comprende..._

_-es normal que no te comprenda en absoluto... yo tampoco lo hago- Emma le dio un codazo y vio que su hermano le miraba con ojos llorosos- pero hablad un poco en casa y fuera! Si seguro que a este paso romperéis el colchón... con lo que cuesta de dinero y no vamos bien...además seguro que llegaremos justos a la boda...quizás mejor no celebrar la boda...además, tiene tanto celo como para plastificar todos los libros de la hetateca_

_-Quizás no me quiere mucho y tiene desconfianza..._

_-¡Paulo!-le dio un golpe bien fuerte en el brazo con el codo- lo que queríamos decir era, si de verdad lo amas, y el te ama...dejar el asunto de Lovi algo apartado...¡si os queréis mucho! Por ejemplo... os habéis ocultado de Eli en mucho tiempo...tiene su merito... _

_-Aunque me hubiera gustado que todo el mundo supiera de nuestra relación y así no ocultarnos..._

_-así no me hubiera llevado un susto de la ostia...-Emma lo miro con muy mala cara-pero piensa hombre, ocultarse de Eli es bueno en el fondo. Mira- empezó a coger el papel de hermano mayor. No iba a desanimar a su propio hermano, ¿no?- se que le amas y el te ama...¿por que? Porque ha decidido que la boda sea por tu iglesia católica, que Eli no lo supiera, bueno nadie- se sentó a su lado- la verdad es que sabes que no me sentó nada bien que me ocultaras desde el inicio de tu relación porque soy tu hermano y sabes de sobra que me preocupo de ti mas de la cuenta como... Vincent con Emma, y sinceramente, sigo sin saber como rayos es que te gusta el ruso con lo... siniestros que es... pero si algo me has demostrado esta última temporada, son dos cosas_

_-¿que cosas?-pregunto quitándose las lagrimas de encima_

_-Que tienes una habilidad increíble para encasquetarme tus asuntos...jodido-el chico y la chica lo miraron como asombrados-y que amas mucho a una persona...por eso te casas. Parece que no te acuerdas de esas clases de Religión Cristiana que tomamos hace siglos... vas ha hacer un sacramento con la persona que mas amas,ante dios encima... si fuiste capaz de hacer un imperio sin mi ayuda, puedes dar ese gran paso... con nosotros haciendo la puñetera boda... solo falta que nos digas si quieres o no, ¿sabes? Y respecto a los celos... déjale, es muy normal que tenga celos. Te recordamos que antes pensábamos que de quien estabas enamorado era de Lovino en vez de Iván porque pasabas mas tiempo detrás del italiano..._

_-Es que no lo puedo dejar solo... es como mi hijo..._

Después de la charla hermano a hermano, mande un mensaje a Vincent de que llevara a Iván a la casa. La verdad se que a veces puedo interpretar bien mi papel de hermano mayor responsable, y se que si no hubiéramos tenido esa charla, hubiera hablado con Iván, porque me siento incapaz de dejar a mi hermano a solas con algo. Además, ahora que el me ha dicho que solo ve a Lovino como un hijo, quizás es hora de que intente hablar con el en plan charla entre tío y sobrino. Pero a su medida, que yo también quiero mi espacio.

Vi al holandés fumando fuera y Yekaterina saliendo de la puerta. La ucraniana se fue directa, a veces pienso que ella se tendría que relacionar un poco mas... Fui con los hermanos a su casa a pasar el rato, ya que, hasta que ellos nos dijeran, no podíamos escoger nada... y que Emma iba ha hacer chocolate. La verdad es que me dejo muy sorprendido que el holandés me contará que estuvo hablando mucho tiempo con Iván, pero no nos dijo de que estuvieron hablando, ni palabra soltó del tema, como si hubieran comentado cosas que se volverían secreto entre ellos. Al igual que a Emma, me picaba mucho la curiosidad por saber de que habían hablado para que al final Antonio solo me mandara un mensaje diciendo que seguían con el plan y que mañana veríamos iglesias católicas. Me alegre por el, porque por lo menos iba a llevar una vida feliz acorde con lo que desea. Yo no digo que me sienta insatisfecho, solo, que a veces siento que me falta algo y...

no se que es...

* * *

_Ale... ya puedo tardar una semana en subir el siguiente... ¡era broma! *espero*_

_a molado?  
_

_aio^^  
_


	8. Charlas Inutiles

_La boda de MI Hermano_

_Charlas Inutiles_

* * *

_···  
_

La verdad es que si, me repito, pero lo volveré a repetir...

¡Hola, soy Paulo da Silva y vengo a tocar las pelotas a la gente con la estúpida boda de mi patético hermano España, Antonio Fernandez!

…Perdón, es que ando alterado últimamente...

¿sabéis que pasa? Que acabo de terminar de hablar con Lovino y ando fatal...¡Me ha llamado persona sin sentimientos! Además, Katy, bueno, Yekaterina, han huyendo un poco de mi no se porque... bueno, mejor si voy explicando trozo por trozo este cargante día.

Empezamos con que mi hermano y su novio no aparecen, eso si es sinónimo de que han "frungido", no se si me explico... y luego, claro, tengo curiosidad por saber como convencieron al mastodonte de Rusia...

Resulta que ni Holanda ni Ucrania nos quieren decir de que hablaron en el bar, y desde entonces no he vuelto ha hablar con esos dos, cosa que me llena de rabia porque no creo haber echo nada como para que se pusieran así... creo...

Bueno, después de eso, le pedí a Romano y Veneciano que me dejaran ir a su casa a hablar un poco. Claro que los dos no entendían como "Portu-nii" les decía de pronto de quedar cuando el huía de su mínimo contacto, bueno, ya me explicaría ahí, les dije. La verdad es que nunca me imagine que acabaría haciendo una quedada para esto... pero todo sea por mi hermano. Así que, al final, fui a la "pastadada"...quedada con pasta.

Bueno... que cuando entre se me quedo la cara como o.O al ver los cuadros de Feliciano y las tantas fotos. La verdad es que me asuste al ver que el italiano menor salto sobre mi de la alegría... ni que hubiera vuelto de la guerra. Nos sentamos los tres en los sofás del salón y Feliciano trajo unos dulces y café. Me puse algo serio, ya que podía apostar por mi difunta madre que era el primero de hablar de esto con Lovino.

-_a ver... ¿que quieres,hermano del bastardo?_

El y su buen vocabulario... dios santo, a este chaval le tendrían que haber pegado un poco para espabilar lo, pero es que mi hermano veo que no aprendió nada. La verdad es que busque las palabras exactas para intentar llevar una conversación de lo mas normal... dentro de lo que cabía

-_Para empezar, no me llames "hermano del bastardo" porque a diferencia de mi hermano, yo poco te quiero, por no decir nada, como para dejarlo caer...- _ya me puse serio, tenía que acabar con este puñetero tema-_segundo, habla con Rusia_

_Sonó a orden, cosa que directamente rechazo el italiano- NI de coña voy ha hablar con el bebedor de vodka compulsivo_

_-¿tienes miedo a decirle a la cara lo que sientes de verdad por mi hermano o que?_

_-¿como te has enterado?-pregunto con la cara blanca_

_-Todos lo sabíamos de hacía tiempo... y si, también para mi fue una gran sorpresa saber que mi hermano se había enamorado de Iván... el ahora esta celoso de ti y tienes que decir la verdad para que no se lie parda..._

_-No_

_-¿porque no? Sabes que es lo mejor_

_-Porque yo si que amo de verdad al idiota español, no como Rusia..._

_-Se van a casar y no es para nada conveniente para ninguno de nosotros que molestes_

_-se nota que tu no tienes sentimientos... no sabes que es amar a alguien_

_-No, no se que es amar a alguien...pero..._

_-parece que no tienes sentimientos, Portugal..._

Me fui después de eso. Solo iba a buenas, intentando convencer a "mi sobrino" de que dijera la verdad y no jodiese la boda o yo que se, y solo consigo que el puñetero italiano me repita "que no tengo sentimientos". Obvio que llegue a la casa muy enfadado, y ya sabía de sobra que Emma se iba a enterar, pero no me esperaba lo que vi en la entrada. La verdad es que no sabía que fuera tan ingenuo, ¿como no había visto llegar todo?

Era patético

le hice pasar e hice café para los dos. Claudio lo miro con mala cara, como es lo mas normal, con ganas de matarlo, pero parecía que a el le daba igual. Mi pobre mascota...¿he dicho ya que lo quiero? Seguro que es lo único a lo que viene es a cotillear por su hermana... vale, oficialmente estoy de muy mala ostia

¿como es que no siento nada? ¡por favor!

-_No te enfades contigo mismo, no merece la pena, Paulo_

_-Pero Vincent... ¡es que me carga!_

_-Yo conozco al crio desde antes que tu, y te aseguro que ya sabía que iba a hacer eso... tenias que haberlo consultado conmigo, que lo conozco mas. Yo fui quien le intento enseñar a fumar_

_-¿que tu intentas que?-pregunto asombrado_

_-En mi defensa diré que era él quien quería empezar a fumar, pero justo Emma le dio con el canasto de la ropa en la cabeza. Bueno,que conste acto que yo no le he enseñado a nadie mas. _

_-Da igual... ¡pero es que me ha llamado insensible! ¡Me ha llamado sin sentimientos! _

_Dio tal golpe contra la mesa que el gallo se asusto y tiro para atrás-Tranquilo hombre... que no esta el aquí... aunque me parece alucinante dos cosas_

_-¿que cosas?_

_-Una:que pensaras que todo iría bien y la segunda de que te hayas puesto así por comentario del crió... tío, que eres Portugal,no tu hermano_

_-Lo se... pero es que quiero defender a mi hermano..._

_-A... era eso al final..._

_-¿a que te refieres? _

_-Lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo a que, cuando Rusia se case con España, tu ya no formes parte de su vida y ya no le puedas defender como le prometiste o a ti mismo o a alguien que directamente no me incumbe. Por eso le intentas defender ahora... -no sabía porque, le abrazo- tu tranquilo, sois hermanos, seguiréis juntos..._

_-Pero...da igual_

Me di por final me pude tranquilizar gracias a mi nuevo amigo. La verdad es que temo un poco (mirese mucho) el echo de que quizás mi hermano, por su nueva casa, no se acuerde de mi luego. Yo siempre querré cumplir le a madre cierta promesa que le hice, pero siento que quizás, se me acabara el trabajo gracias a cierto enlace matrimonial.

Y pienso que eso me podría llevar de vuelta a la soledad.


	9. La Iglesia

Hola gente! Soy Paulo da Silva y esta vez os contaré algo que de verdad estresa: buscar una iglesia.

Al final, el novio, Iván, accedió a que fuera por la iglesia católica de mi hermano, y claro, las iglesias que mi hermano tiene en mente son demasiadas... y todas en España, cosa que agradezco, porque llega a ser mi territorio y me tiro por un puente. Yo no alojo naciones desde aquella reunión al que después fueron (obviamente yo ni de coña) y se emborracharon nivel destroza calles. Adivinar quien pago los platos sucios... si, yo, una vez mas.

A veces sobre protejo a mi hermanito pequeño... da igual.

Al hilo. El asunto de encontrar una iglesia es muy... me encantaría decir fácil, pero como se que no lo es, no os voy a mentir: es mas difícil que el dicho de la aguja y el pajar. ¿porque? Por la exigencia de mi hermano... dios mio, bien que antes hacía iglesias a su gusto a casco porro pero bien que ahora no sabe escoger ninguna... ¡si todas son muy bonitas! ¡Que mas daba! Hasta ya me estaba desesperando. Claro... luego estaba el asunto de encontrar un sacerdote que casara dos hombre... todo son complicaciones! ojala no se casen... ¡que digo! No es que no quiera ver feliz a mi hermano... es solo que es mejor el noviazgo... pero haya el, yo seguiré tan feliz soltero con mi querido gallo Claudio (no es zoofilia ¬¬ ¡conste acta!) en mi chachi mundo solo...

¡Otra iglesia que no! ¿cuantas van? ¡¿Cuantas?! Es peor que el restaurante. Ya hasta grite de lo harto que estoy...¡parece que estoy haciendo un tour por su ciudad!

-¡_decídete por uno ya! _

_-Tranquilo Paulo...-intento consolar la belga. Ella ya estaba mas que cansada... le dolían las piernas_

_-Miremos a ver en ese-dijo Yekaterina intentando ser optimista, aunque pensaba ya que seguro lo descartaba..._

Entramos ver que tal... ¡y tan bien! ¡como las 20 anteriores! ¿recordáis que dije la otra vez que iba acabar gordo? Pues lo retiro porque las caminatas y eso de subir escaleras y cuestas del demonio están quitándome esos kilitos de mas. ¡estoy sudando como un puñetero cerdo!

_-este me gusta!_

_-¡Por fin!-saltó de alegría el portugués _

_-¡Paulo!-llamo la atención Emma_

_-Pues ale...-suspiro el ruso mientras se quitaba la bufanda del calor_

¿Cuanto cuesta convencer a un sacerdote? No mucho... nada... solo tres horas de hablar y hablar... ¡me sentía como en un interrogatorio! ¡y resulta que tienen que hacer lo de los cursos pre matrimoniales! Por lo menos me libro solo de eso, ya que mientras que esos dos están con eso, yo estaré organizando boda ajena con la colaboración de Yekaterina y Emma... su hermano cuando le da la venada de ayudar, ya vendrá, porque bien que se ha escaqueado con el asunto de la iglesia... ¡que potra! Lo que daría yo para estar en casita leyendo tan tranquilo...

-_¡paulo! ¡vamos! Por dios... que vamos a perder el bus... _

_-¡esperad! ¿y como serán las invitaciones?-soltó de pronto Emma_

maldita sea. Las invitaciones...


	10. Invitación color Nieve

_La Boda de mi Hermano_

_Invitación color Nieve_

* * *

¡Hola! Soy Paulo da Silva, mas conocido por Portugal, y no volveré a pisar una puta papelería. Perdón... estoy a cargo de la boda de mi hermano.

Repasando todo lo que he echo hasta ahora: tenemos la tarta (nos falta hacerla, pero diseño ahí), también la forma de la figura, flores, trajes, compañía (Holanda, uno de los "enemigos" de mi hermano), lugar donde zampar e iglesia. Antes de encontrarme con la libertad, Emma se acordó de que no teníamos invitaciones. Y los necesitábamos a cantidad industrial... no, mundial (y nunca mejor dicho).

La verdad es que he pisado con Emma y Yekaterina, amigas- ayudantes, 17 putas papelerías (con perdón ninguno ya que los personajes que me atendían... pedazo personajes)y tenemos mas de 30 papeles diferentes con la palabra invitación. Obvio que yo estaba muerto del asco de tanto papel y pegatinas de tanto tomate. Me siento vigilado por hortalizas con patas.

Al hilo: había prometido a Emma que iría a su casa para estar con todos escogiendo las invitaciones... pero temo por mi vida.

_~En casa de Emma~_

¡Malditos papeles! ¡Es peor que los papeles de mi nación! _¿color carne? ¿blanco? ¿rojo? _¡Me la suda! ¡son putos papeles!...

Perdón, se me va el estrés por donde no debe.

A todas todas, iban a tener las pegatinas, cortesía de Emma, de girasol y tomate. Lo mas raro que he visto en esta vida larga mía. También tomé chocolate con Vincent y Yekaterina, quien, me parecía que estaba incomoda. El hombre tampoco me decía muchas cosas. Emma sin duda estaba mas emocionada.

_Miraba de las 37 invitaciones de distintos decorados. Le brillaban los ojos de pura emoción. Paulo tomaba un poco de chocolate mientras miraba, un poco cansado, todo aquello. Juraba que no se casaría en su vida. _

_-¡Esta es muy linda!-dijo cogiendo uno- ¡y esta!-otro- y esta otra!_

_-Todas son lindas... pero solo le tenemos que dar 2 a Antonio...-suspiro el luso antes de darle un sorbo a su chocolate_

_-¿Que tal esta?-dijo cogiendo uno Yekaterina_

¿Sabéis cuanto quiero a Ucrania?

¡MUCHO!

La invitación que cogió era blanca, con copos de nieve de plata purpurinada que al tocar no se iba, del cual Emma encontraba sitio para poner el dichoso tomate.

¡Pedazo abrazo que le di a la mujer por salvarme el día!

Holanda y yo nos quedamos solos y empezamos ha hablar de cosas al azar mientras que las chicas iban a la cocina. Lo notaba un poco tenso, pero a la vez algo suelto.. algo que me extrañaba de el: su típica seriedad anti-mi-hermano.

El hombre es muy buen amigo, por ello no me arrepiento de ir con él.

Ahora solo hace falta editar, que Antonio los vea y mandarlas~

* * *

Me disculpo un millon doscientas y pico veces por no actulizar.


	11. Regalos y cuatro tonterias

_La Boda de mi Hermano_

_Regalos y cuatro tonterías_

* * *

¡Hola! Soy Paulo da Silva, Portugal, y me voy a cargar mi hermano , quien me ha encasquetado su boda con un ruso psicópata. Espera...¡si ya me estoy encargando de esto!

Ya he sufrido mínimo 10...mil...millones (?) atentados de su hermana, he engordado y a la vez adelgazado con la búsqueda intensiva de restaurante e iglesia. También empiezo a odiar las figuras de la tarta de bodas, flores y sobre todo invitaciones con pegatinas random de tomates. Y ni te cuento sobre trajes, bares y enanos.

¡Faltan los putos regalos de boda, la lista de regalos, que ellos miren su maldita luna de miel, la música y el carro en el que irá!

Ahí, cuando termine todo esto, juro que me pegare tal tiro, que en el cielo o infierno descansaré de una forma...

para la lista de regalos, hemos dicho cada chorrada que pasara a la prosperidad "hetaliana":

-_Creo que si pedimos semillas de tomate...-soltó Antonio despreocupado_

_-Mejor litronas de vodka... que alguien aquí necesita recargar pilas..._

esa era una de las cosas de las que no quería enterarme en esta ni la otra vida...ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente también, por si un caso.

-_¿y si pasamos de regalos? Tenía pensado un sobre con dinero-se a sincero Emma_

_-Parecerá el alquiler de una casa...-suspiro Antonio_

_-Yo pensaba en no regalarte nada...-todos miraron a Paulo como si estuviera loco-¿Que? Después de toda la paliza porque me encasqueta su boda...si eso como máximo un tomate que te doy y tan contento...y Eli fijo que te regala un vibrador, así que, no se porque tanto lío si te dará mas placer que otro regalo_

Esa son una de las cosas que un buen hermano se tiene que callar. Menuda cara con la que me ha mirado el mundo. Creo que esta boda me esta pasando una factura...

-_Al hilo... en todas las bodas ahí listas- dijo Holanda- decir lo primero que necesitáis y fuera_

_-Pasar la crisis_

_-Darle amor_

_-No enterarme de estas cosas-dijo Portugal golpeandose la frente con la palma de su mano_

_-Pues pedir... sobres de dinero o sofás y camas..._

No creo que haya que explicar lo que entendí con lo de "sofás y camas"...¿nadie comprende en la sala que no me interesa cuantas veces mi hermano recibe...amor? (que podría soltar otra cosa que es una autentica burrada) (tengo que dejar de hacer esta boda)

-_¿y si te regalo un seguro de vida?-pregunta portuguesa venida por la reacciones bielorrusas_

_-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo de pronto Emma-¿y si cogemos esto y pensáis?_

Ahí es cuando adoro tener mujeres listas en el equipo "boda hispano-rusa". Tenía una de revistas la mujer... de regalos y su santa madre, que pasamos mas de dos horas mirando. Ucrania y Bélgica eran las únicas que decían algo normal como "esto si es bonito" "quedaría bien en el salón"... pero la pareja decía cosas como "hoy quiero una ensalada" ,"lo del seguro no es mala idea", "Algo para guardar el vodka..." vamos, un mix.

Y yo mantengo que no le pienso regalar nada...

que no sea un bonito...

Pero no se lo digáis.


	12. Party Hard

_La Boda de mi Hermano_

_Party Hard_

* * *

¡Hola! Soy Paulo da Silva, y estoy por suicidarme. ¡porque odio las malditas despedidas de soltero!

Ya sabréis que la despedida es de mi hermano, Antonio,que se casa con el ruso, si no, me dices que has estado leyendo hasta ahora.

Como los amigos son los mismos, no era de extrañar que lo celebrasen juntos. Gilbert pidió que nos dejaran un bar para montar el fiestorro. Era de esperar que "atracasen" mas de dos supermercados para pillar todo el alcohol posible, que Kiku pusiese los trajes, que descargasen todas las canciones de moda del mundo, que pillasen comida a cascoporro... lo normal, vamos. Al inicio, los que teníamos dos dedos de frente no quisimos ir, ya que sabíamos que Alcohol + naciones= caos mundial (nunca mejor dicho), pero algo, mejor dicho, unas mujeres nos arrastraron a la fiesta.

Nada mas entrar, ya me quise ir, pero ya habían cerrado con llave el local para ninguna huida ninja. La gente se había vestido como en el aprils fools! ahí fue cuando eche de menos mi pobre ropa de calle, porque un ninja me cambio. Sentado, con cara de portero, cebandome a jamón y algo mas pase la primera media hora, muerto de nervios. No era el único que quería llevar pantalones y camiseta, pero si el único que no cambiaba ni palabra ni con mi hermano, que estaba bailando con sus amigos bajo la mirada de su prometido, que no se fiaba mucho de cierto amigo francés que estaba demasiado pegado a su hermanito. Claro que luego bailo con el, que también llevaba un traje ridículo pero que nadie se atrevía a decir por miedo a su tubería. Pensé que me iba a quedar sordo porque la música estaba muy alta, pensé que iba a pasar como en los míticos videoclips donde todo volaba por los aires.

Al final mi propio hermano me saco a bailar un rato, y me preocupe mas de que no se me cayera el delantal a bailar con el, que estaba tan despreocupado como siempre, con esa sonrisa. Vi a Ucrania sufriendo con el asunto de la parte superior de una mujer, por decirlo de una forma suave, con su hermano, salvando la de la perversión de algún que otra nación.

La fiesta siguió y siguió y yo me olvide de preocuparme tanto y solo para hacer algo con mi cuerpo oxidado, hasta con el holandés que no tenía ganas. En un momento desapareció la pareja, y después apareció, los que nos dimos cuenta (ya que los otros seguían bebiendo, bailando y comiendo como si no hubiera mañana), supimos de inmediato que había pasado... y era una de las cosas que no tenía que saber.

_-Paulo...¿a ti te gusta alguien?-pregunto el inglés antes de comer jamón. Se estaba aguantando el ir a donde el ron para no decepcionar a su pareja_

_-Y dale, que no, que la de los golpes fue Bielorrusia- dijo algo cansado antes de comer unos pelotazos- nadie me da "duro contra el muro"..._

_-No lo decía por eso, lo digo por ti... tienes que pillarte pareja... ¡te vas a quedar solo a este paso!_

_-tengo a Claudio_

_-y yo a Sparkle,no te jode, pero es mascota... _

_-Yo ya soy feliz... Mi hermano se casa, no me ataca mas Bielorrusia y tengo una casa para mi solo..._

_-Que vida mas triste... siempre te quedara internet_

_-¡oye!  
_

Lo mas gracioso es que al final, acabamos todos borrachos y volvía casa con ropa, pero dando tumbos como un coche con la rueda pinchada, con Emma, que tenía en sus manos los tacones he iba cantando tan... "alegre" mientras que su hermano parecía el mas normal, aunque le costaba meterse la pipa en la boca para fumar un poco. Lo mas normal. Les deje la habitación para que se pasaran la noche y antes de irme a dormir a la mía, Holanda me dio un beso y me dijo algo.

Cuando me desperté, me acorde de aquella acción rara y fui a hablar con él, pero como estaba hablando por teléfono, llame a mi hermano para hacer tiempo. De la conversación solo saque, "_tengo un resacon de mil pares" _y "_me duele el pandero"_ a parte de un raro "_Ivi para, espera, que estoy hablando con mi hermano, ahora vuelvo a la cama". _Un hermano mayor no se tiene que enterar de estas cosas -.-

-_¿que querías?-le pregunto cuando termino la llamada_

_-Es que ayer me dijiste algo después de un...un...beso y quería preguntarte cuales eran_

_-No te lo diré...olvídalo._

Nada, lee (diría oye, pero esto es lectura), muy normal todo, me dan un besazo mientras estoy borracho y ahora con la resaca, pregunto y no me dicen nada. ¡muy normal y tal! Gracias a dios (nunca mejor dicho) terminará esta boda y podré volver a mi aburrida triste vida de siempre.


	13. Conociendo los hijastros

_La Boda de mi Hermano_

_Conociendo a los Hijastros_

* * *

Hola! Soy Paulo da Silva, Portugal para todos, y me voy a suicidar después de la boda de mi hermano España, Antonio Fernandez con un tío que hoy conocerá su futura familia.

si... al final agarramos el primer vuelo a América y montamos una reunión de imediato. Yo fui solo para saludar a Brasil, mi adorado Luciano. También fue Yekaterina, Ucrania, ya que quería conocer de una forma mas... "tía"posible.

No hace falta saber que esto acabará en desastre.

Nada más entrar en la casa de México, vimos a Alfred y Matthew, entre ellos Alaska, que guardaba las ganas de saltar a los brazos de Iván. Aun me pregunto que pintan aquí. Filipinas estaba en un sillón, buscando algún canal interesante, ya que no se había empanado de nuestra llegada. México traía café y tequila, muy suyo.

-Anda... que rapidez...

-¡Dame un abrazo, María! ¡tan linda como siempre!

-¡Cuidado! ¡que se me cae!

-¿Que es ese escándalo?-dijo una mujer entrando por la puerta

Antonio soltó a México solo para abrazar a Venezuela.

-¡Ven aquí Anita!

Iván no perdió oportunidad para tomar un pequeño trago del tequila de México, que fue a saludar a Yekaterina. Yo, por supuesto estaba buscando a Luciano, que me recibió con una coxinha de las suyas... poco a poco llegaron mas, como Argentina, Chile, Peru con su caracteristica llama con gafas de sol, también vino Bolivia... casi todos.

-¿Porque nos pediste que...?

-¡Nos dira de su boda!-cortó animado el americano,ya conocedor de la famosa noticia

-¿Que hace el yankee aquí?

-Pero, papito, sigo sin entender nada...

-a parte de daros las invitaciones...quiero que conozcáis mejor a Rusia...ya que pasaría a ser vuestro segundo padre para aunque sea llevaros bien...

-Tendremos que tener algo en común...

No debimos dejarlos solos mientras mi hermano, Brasil, Ucrania y yo nos ibamos a pasear por las calles de la capital de México. Lo digo en serio. A ver, que el paseo ni tan mal, se nota que es una hermosa ciudad, pero... Nosotros tan contentos paseando, y lo que se les ocurrió a los latinoamericanos y a la gran Rusia fue irse de borrachera para conocerse mejor. Llegaron a la casa dando S, Z y todo el abecedario. ¡Hasta la llama estaba borracha!

-Tus...tus hijos... son muy majos... -dijo de una forma lamentable el ruso a mi hermano

-A dormir, Iván...-este lo llevo a la habitación que les prestaba María, que por lo menos no necesito ayuda- ya mañana me contarás...

-Sobre todo México...que niña mas linda...

-No te vayas a enamorar de ella

Al día siguiente todos estaban de resaca. Antonio, tan fresco como un tomate, hizo su desayuno típico, chocolate y churros tan buenos como siempre. En cero coma, todos se olvidaron de la resaca, desayunaron y comentaron en como debía ser la fiesta después de la ceremonia e incluso como debían pasar la noche de bodas. México y Rusia estuvo subrayando que "el pinche" Estados Unidos no debía pisar ni capilla, pero mi hermano decía que si iría.

Bueno...al final no fue tan desastre...me atrevo a decir que se llevaban un poco bien...


End file.
